The Triple Trouble
by never1534
Summary: The story follows the course of the maturization of the Potter and Weasley siblings, together with all their problems and joys ( and love life, but that s beyond the point). The pairing is Harry-Hermione and there will be no Voldermort, nor Death-Eaters since this is the Post-War Era. Disregards the Deathly Hallows Epilogue and the whole Cursed Child book. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Author´s note: I have decided to start another story parallel to **Is this actually so bad?**.For those who are already reading the afore mentioned story, don´t worry this other project will not be affecting it and I will keep updating each story regularly, at least once a week. The pairing in this one is Harry-Hermione. It will happen in the Post-War Era, so Voldie-lost-my-nosie will not be a part of it, nor will Death-Eaters. The story will follow the course of the maturization of the Potter and Weasley siblings and their problems and joys(and their love life , but that´s something else).Have fun reading and I hope you´ll enjoy.

 **Prologue: The Triple Trouble**

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to the pre-natal clinic. Today they will be finding out the gender of their baby. While Hermione was very excited to say the least, Harry was a big, fat bundle of nerves. Not that he was actually fat. No, he wasn´t. Playing Quidditch 5 times a week, obviously had it´s effect on one´s body.

˝Harry, love, are you alright?˝ the concerned voice of his wife woke him out of his reverie about their baby.

˝Yes, ´Mione, just a tid little bit nervous that´s all. It´s not every day you find out the gender of your first baby.˝

˝Or a little tidbit more nervous from what your face expresses.˝ she said, smiling softly at her husband´s behaiviour and gripping his hand a bit tighter.

They entered the private clinic and sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.

After about 10 extremely long minutes of waiting, they were finally called and got into the doctor´s office.

˝Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I am doctor Delilah Evergreen and I will be examinating you Mrs. Potter. Please take a sit and I will ask you some questions about the course of the pregnancy. First of all: when did you find out you were pregnant?˝

After a huge round of questions she told Hermione to go and sit horizontally on the examination table and placed the tip of her wand on her swollen belly, muttered something and finally said:

˝I know this will come as a shock to both of you...˝

˝What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby or Hermione?˝Harry shouted feeling as though he had just swallowed a 10 ton wrecking ball.

˝No, there´s nothing wrong with neither your wife, nor the baby... or I rather say babies. You are pregnant with triplets Mrs. Potter. Two boys and a girl to be exact. All perfectly healthy. Here are your !˝

She gave them some advice and a potion for swollen ankles, they thanked her , paid and left all while both of them beaming probably as brightly as the sun.

As they walked back to the Apparition point Hermione said:

˝ The two boys will be James and Sirius and the girl Lily Yve. Like it?˝

˝I love it!˝

And they Apparated away to their home.

 **5 months later...**

The entire Weasley family had been awoken by a stag patronus in the middle of the night. The very stressed Harry sent the patronus to announce them of Hermione being in labour. They all dressed hurriedly, which, come to think of it, took longer than it would have if they did it calmly and ,eyes still bleary from sleep, they Flooed to St. Mungo´s...

Where they were met by a nurse who took them to the door which led to the Potters´ room.

After 2 long hours of waiting, Harry exited the room with a loud _**bang**_ , an even more messy hair(if that´s even possible), flushed cheeks and a huge grin.

˝I´m a father!˝ he screamed and broke into a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express part 1

Disclaimer: I doughnot own Harry Potter. If I did, I would´ve been in California in a pool villa, with one Tom Felton as a pool-boy. -laughs maniacally-

 **Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

The 9 and 3-4 Platform at King´s Cross

Harry and Hermione Potter walked hand-in-hand together with their 3 kids and godson.

From an outsiders view they looked like a normal family. The mother held the hand of a dark-brown curly haired boy who looked shy, the dad was talking animatedly with a raven, messy haired boy looking like a mini copy of his father, including the glasses. The blue-haired, fair-skinned boy walking with a petite girl with creamy white skin and shiny black hair speaking fastly about something. She seemed very chirpy, while the boy was listening amusedly to her endless chatter.

But from the wizarding point of view, they were the triplets were born, the media had a field day. They even tried to break into Grimmauld Place scaring little Teddy, who was at the time 5.

˝Teddy, what if I´m not in Gryffindor, will you be mad at me?˝ Lily asked.

˝Then we´ll disown and hate you for the rest of your life and you will catch a _**VEEEERY**_ bad case of chicken pox.˝her Uncle Ron said, coming from behind, and lifting her into the air.

˝Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don´t you dare threaten her! And with that. Sweetie, should I punish Uncle Ron for being mean to you? Or do you want to _**DIY**_?˝ his wife, Lavender, emphasized.

˝DIY, _**please**_!˝ she said mischeiviously, winking.

Since he still had her suspended in the air, she caught him by the wrists and using her arms´ strength and did an impressing feat which resulted into her landing on his shoulders and punching him repeatedly in the head.

˝Oh, Lils, we gotta go, the train´ll leave soon.˝ James said, already running towards the Express.

˝Bye Mom, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Lav!˝Lily screamed from the train

 **Author´s notes: Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
